


Snow's Revenge

by Alezandrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghost is a knife, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton deserves everything that comes to him, The King's Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: It is said that a King should carry out his own justice and that's exactly what Jon Snow does when Bolton gets SNOW'S REVENGE!





	

To say that Jon Snow hated Ramsay Bolton would the biggest understatement of the century. No Jon did not hate Ramsay he loathed, detested, despised and any other synonym for hate towards the Bolton bastard. He supposed he should feel some camaraderie for the other man since they are both bastards but that feeling went away quickly when Snow remembered that the other man had not only tortured Theon but miss laid hands on his cousin. Fool him once shame on you, fool him twice...fuck you. If the man of both fire and ice had any sense he would let the eldest Stark daughter seek her own revenge on him but he couldn't wait.

Capturing Bolton was never a problem the man was a chaotic idiot going around torturing and killing people with no plan in mind so luring him out of a pub on the promise of very rough sex was the easiest thing known to man. At the mention of both violence and sex mixed together Ramsay's dark eyes were filled with both lust and longing similar to the look you see in a predator's eyes when they finally lock on their prey. Like the prospect of handling another Stark was something to be desired like it was a delicacy...this was going to be too easy. The two men didn't even make it to the car before Jon was pulled into a alley, pushed up against a brick wall, and his lips were ravished by the others rough lips. Halfway through the kiss Snow contemplated just offing him right there leaving him to bleed out in the alley but it wouldn't be the same if he did not wait longer.

There was a few seconds that Ned Stark’s nephew forgot his sinister plot against the psychopath as both pairs of hands crawled against each others skin cupping and touching all over. It had been a good year since Snow had physical contact of any kind so this was killing him a part of him yearned for the touch of someone else and the other part yearned to spill his blood to finally end the bad blood in the North. Then out of nowhere something clicked in his head now lust wasn't on his mind anymore it was to kill and killing he was gonna do. Out of nowhere Jon broke their kiss it was his turn to shove the psycho up against a wall this time nobody got handsy no Snow began squeezing the life out of the little sicko. An like that the lust drained from Bolton's replacing it was rage and he was more than happy to take it out on the bearded man as he started to try to fight him off him but Snow's hand squeezed tighter.

Remembering he came prepared the bearded Snow took a hand off his victim who had stopped flailing after tiring himself out reaching into his back pocket retrieving a good sized pocket knife that had a white handle with the word Ghost written on it. Flipping it open the knife he slowly dragged the blade across the soon to be dead man's chin so he could feel how sharp it is. “I want you to feel the king's justice.” Jon Snow, the only male heir left of both House Stark and House Targaryen, retorted as he removed his knife from this bastards chin then pricking his cheek with the tip of it. As he stared into Bolton's eyes the former man of black could feel both ice and fire start to run through his veins reminding him of his heritage. At this the now bloody son of a bitch laughed mocking him as if this was a joke. Ramsay Bolton had hurt the House Stark once before but never again if he had anything to say about it. “Never forget this: I am King of the North and Lord of Winterfell. And this is my justice!” Jon Snow, King of The North and Lord Of Winterfell, stated angrily as he took his hand off his throat but still having a hand on him as he took the knife and sliced into Bolton's arteries letting blood pour out of him as he withdrew Ghost wiping the blood off on Ramsay's shirt as he shoved him down onto the alley floor as he took off leaving the Bolton bastard to bleed out.


End file.
